


bits from the other universe

by hereticjellyzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kink Discovery, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period-Typical Sexism, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz
Summary: i love rare pairings so this is about cersei lannister/stannis baratheononly snips and parts of a universe where stannis discovers cersei kissing jaime l after going back from the greyjoy rebellion.He confronts her alone shortly after but things don't work quite as he had planned..comments=love





	1. Chapter 1

-" you choosed kin over king. " 

A tall sinewy man stands in the center of the chamber. His spine is straight as a rod and his blue eyes  
glower at the floor. He is unable to look at her on the eye.

\- ‘’Tell me, my lord.. What has brought to you?"-He steadfastly not looks at her

-"Starving in your home for a year.caged like an animal... All while lord tyrell gorged himself and laid siege to your castle. "-He remains silente as a grave. Fists chlenched thightly to his side. 

The beautiful woman approaches cautiously, she has not forgotten when another of his kin struck her on the face. She grimaces remembering the the pious veil she had to wer to conceil that ugly bruise.

-".. and robert ? He fighted and fucked his way across the riverlands."-she says lightly, her golden hair shining with the candlelight.

\- "Or it could be being sent not even 3 months after it to capture dragonstone. To kill the last targaryen prince, a boy of seven, and his pregnant mother, poor queen rhaella? "-his eyes widens and his face turns blank for a second. Then he scowls more fiercely, knowing to be true.

-" you were sent to kill the mad king's widow and their children... after almost dying of hunger."- Green eyes stare at him . Cold and calculating. They reminded him of the old lion's 

\- "Have you thought why he sent you?" - 

Stannis tries to ignore her voice. Tries to ignore the same words his mind spat to himself after his brother gift him a barren rock-

She takes his face with her hands, his teeth stop grinding and for a moment he closes his eyes eyes. When he feels her soft lips brush against his cheek his eyes snap open and narrow with suspicion.

He looks at her, The light of the West with hair unbound shining like spunned gold in the sunlight. .

 _Her dress had been green and the bodice was adorned with Golden thread, making her glow like a star._  
Her bastard was in her lap, suckling at her teats. Tiny white fingers clenching and unclenching happily. His gaze was directed at the Golden short hair of the infant and for a momento he wondered if a son of her with him would still look the babe in front of him…. exactly in that moment it started wailing.

_His little mouth let go the nipple and a few drops of milk fell on her skirts. Her right teat was heavy with milk, the nipple look so swollen to him that he wondered if it was painful._

_Then she started to put her breast inside the bodice and put the infant on her shoulder, rocking him gently on her arms. When she was about to turn he fled._

He realizes he has fallen slient . _Again_.

And his gaze has remained on her chest . For minutes.

Now he flushs with shame.

Cersei feels like laughing. she pats his face and his eyes snaps wide open and later narrow with suspicion at her gentle touch.  


\- " i ... i am his flesh and blood .... and the only other adult male in the baratheon who could .."he tries to make his voice hard and confident butfFor a tiny moment he see green eyes staring at him with pity as if would be a naïve child deluding himself, And that shuts him up _it´s a trick from the light. He knows that there is no pity in the lioness._

Her hands take his face firmly and their foreheads touch. He can help but enjoy it and try and fail to supress a pant. 

He leans ever so slightly on her and cersei if wonders it really could be so easy?. She peers at wide blue eyes, his features are soft and … vulnerable, completely unlike the brother-in-law she knew.. Blue eyes stare at green. She pats his head in a motherly fashion like he finally has understood a difficult lesson. Her lips curve on one side and she delivers the final blow.

-" he wanted to get ride of you"- she says slowly. Her blond eyelashes tickling his gaunt cheek 

He swats her hands away and goes for the door. His long strides in halt when he hears her speaking again

-"Either you succeded and killed the royal family, making you a kinslayer and kingslayer... and murderer of babes.. or you would have died by the blade of one of the lords of the narrow sea.."-

His hand is inches away from the doorknob but he feels frozen to his spot and tries to ignore the void in his gut until he can’t.

When he turns she sees his eyes. bright and angry. His nostrils are flared and he snarls to her. 

is astonished.He grabs her like a doll and slams her to the wall. Her head collide with a thud and she flinches.The delicate green velvet sleeves of her dress get wrinked and golden hair flies around as she tries to escape his hold but his bonny hands crush the soft flesh of her arms . she is reminded of Robert. She has miscalculate the situation and now he will surely hit her and after throw her on the floor and ..

_Stannis mind is in turmoil._ _He knows robert. And he is unable to plan ahead. _He has not enough wits for that._ _Some plan as twisted and conniving is far above his brother's intelect._ _

_But he was send with a barely reconstructed navy. And as soon as he could stand from his sickbed .  
He was ordered to prepare the men and ships. There were only a handful of stormlanders. Neither of the other allies sent help . And in such a bad weather. He easily could have drowned …. like his parents._

__

He shakes his head.  
Robert is a glutonous leecher . They 've never had gotten along but this... 

This .... even _**him** _ could not hate him so . 

Stannis was his blood .

_He was his brother for god's sake!!._

_**ned is my true brother** _

For minutes he is still as a statue with cersei still squirming on his arms.

He doesnt care about the consequences of someone finding them now. He doesn´t care she could easily blame him for trying to rape her if some servant of courtier arrives and see them. He tries not to think about that no one would belive **him**.. 

They would only see the younger sibiling of the king. The one who was not strong or dashing or charismatic or easy to win friends as his older brother. The one who was deprived of storms end for his failue to capture the last targaryens. They'd see him as the one who opposed the kind's plan to invade the iron islands at the same time because he didnt want his royal brother to win glory on battle. The would see the one who coveted his brother's wife and as soon as she rejected him tried to rape her. The one who sink as low as to accuse her pregnant good-sister of incest to hide his crimes

He has no one either inside or outside the small council. The realization hits him like a brick on the head. 

Rosby is a coward who won't dare to say a word about scandal like this , he would be content to fade on the background while the other lords fight and scream for his head. Petyr baelish would side with the one who most bennefit him and as stannis is lord of a barren rock and tried to forbid brothels on kingslanding is not even worth trying for his support , besides as he owes his position to arryn he would fall on the side of the old falcon.

The euchunud would titter and wave his fan, his violet eyes would be sad as he implies that it such a pity that stannis has been involved with accusintation of trying to rape the queen.

Jon arryn might try to give him a trial but only becase it was proper as they were noblemen not because any real desire to make justice prevail, mayhaps he would try to send him on the wall on the account that there would have been only 4 supossed baratheons if stannis is beheaded.

 

Maester cressen would send letter after letter to robert and the small council as soons as he heard of his downfall but he can't do anything more and he is and old man whose place belong to dragonstone...

 

Renly is a child and away on the stormlands. 

 

And davos ... a newly made kinght that likely would die with him, guilty of been his only loyal man.

 

He has no one.

Cersei looks at his ashen face and dead looking eyes and feels something alike to guilt until soft blonde hair and chubby little hands appear in her mind. 

She sighs inwardly and continues.

-"Your name would have been as low as dirth. and your hands always red with innocent's blood " -her voice trembles a little, she thinks of what happened with the Targaryen children, but this time is the mangled body of a blonde toddler covered with a Baratheon cloak. Her resolve is strengthened and there are no doubts.

-" or your body would have been in a watery grave.

Her fingers touch the nape of his neck lightly . she falls silent letting him absorbe all the information.

The roar of the blood on his ears is louder than anything around and hes deaf to anything she speaks. 

Duty and family are present as always but the bitter taste of being left behind sours his heart. He betrayed his king for his brother, he starved for a year and then was made to fight a war. He was send without and adequate army to the Targaryen stronghold, to slaughter the abused widow of the mad king and their infant children. And after returning the Robert accused him of letting go the dragonspawn and denied him storm end.Storm’s end. Their father castle, the one Robert barely knew. The one he knows like the palm of his hand. Every nook and crack and every closed room and forgotten chamber. 

 

_Even sealed durrandon cripts._

He remembers their mother and father with him, reading a letter sent from the eyre. Soft brown eyes looking at him lovingly and a warm big hand in his shoulder..

All he did was for loyalty and love for his family and…

 

_**And for the brother who never loved me…**_

\- " why the dragons couldn't ride me of him"- she says quietly, looking at the floor .

 

Stannis is paralysed .. his hands hovers over her neck

 

 

Whispering she says _-"Why the gods took lya and elbert and left me with **him**."- ___

____

Something breaks inside him.

 

 

 

He closes his eyes and a tear rolls down his cheek and falls on her forehead 

 

Cersei blinks.

She lifts his face with soft hands and a kind grip on his jaw. Bright green eyes look at the face in front of her. 

Blank blue eyes are glued to the floor 

 

She cares his cheek softly. - What am i going to do with you, my lord?- 

 

 

Stannis doesn’t replies. He's tired of everything and just leans on her touch….

____

____

____

And her lips press into his.

 

 

 

_Eddard Stark is his true brother._


	2. Chapter 2

A tall young man stands in front of the big oak desk in the middle of the solar. His forehead is wrinkled with worry and his black thick brows are frowned fiercely with anger, his thin lips are pursed and keep getting thiner everytime he reads the heavy book.

 

He closes the book and turns, his eyes, blue and hard, look up searching the torch close the only door. In his mind he is going about every scenario that can occur, and in everyone he loses. 

 

Either he is believed or not the outcome always is disaster.

 

 

The realm can´t afford a rebellion. 

 

Not after the one his older brother let to despose the Targaryen. And not another one less than a year after the stupid Greyjoy decide to claim the driftwood crown.  


 

 

 

The reach would wont send a soldier to fight for the Baratheons if there is a possibility that the Lannister alliance will collapse by their own fault. They will be content to saty out of it or claim they must protect its borders again dorne, which itself is, in practice at least, independent. There is nothing that their side could offer doran martell short of resurrecting his sister to gain his army. And while the younger prince could be bought with the chance to fight the man who order elia martell’s murder, he would never do it if it could lead to strengthen the Baratheon dynasty.  


 

At least they have the north, the stormlands and the vale but with the battleground being the riverlands as always, hoster tully’s help would be unreliable…. And the smallfolk has not recovered after all that has happened, many of its men died with the fight against the targaryens and many more against the greyjoys. There are loyalist lords on every of their kingdoms. Even house connignton still has its keep. And grafton and gulltown’ merchant ships would be their only fleet aside the tiny one of dragonstone against lannistport. 

 

And that if the kingslayer doesn’t behead it as soon as he opens his mouth.

 

Or if he isn’t branded a traitor.

 

If he is, he will lose his head, Robert’s pride wont let him walk away after the accusations against his wife. Even if he cares not for her,. Arryn may suggest to send him to the night’s watch but he is sure tywin Lannister would arrange some accident to happen along the way.

 

 

He grinds his jaw and closes his eyes. 

He starts to pace around the chamber quickly, upturning every item he could grab. He needs to get out. He can’t remain in kingslanding and wait for cersei to act. He has to get back to Dragonstone and ……  
And later he can figure it out. Now he has to flee. He has to gather his things.< Proofs, he thinks>

And old leather satchel was hidden under a heavy bookcase and he move it using all his strength. His knuckles are white while he grips the old wood and turns it over. He kneels quickly to retrieve it and goes to the desk.

He stops when hisfingers, big and clloused, are a couple of inches away the book.  
< I should stay. I should denounce the incest without delay to Robert and arryn . Show them the proofs. If I flee on the middle of the night like a thief what lies could –she—spread. >  
He puts both of his hands on the desk and hung his head.  
The light of the torch cast shadows over his head.

For all of his thinking he still has no clue to what is the right path. He has a duty to his brother and his house. But after that fight because the florent girl they wanted to foist upon him….

Robert won’t believe him. 

 

_Not after all their fights._

 

_Not after taking storm’s end from him a giving it to renly._

 

_Not after their disagreemets over the invasion over the iron islands._

 

_Not after rejecting the florent match…_

 

 

_**There is no scape.** _

 

The realization hits him square on the gut. Numbness overcame him as he lets himself fall on an heavily adorned chair.

 

His eyes stare ahead, focused at nothing.

 

The chamber is eerily silent

 

His salive gets thick in his mouth and his eyes widen abnormaly with dread.

His hand let’sgo the satchel which fall softly against the carpeted floor all while Stannis wants to curse and rage against everyone for putting him in a dead end. Cersei. Robert. The kingslayer. Tywin Lannister. Arryn. Baelish. Varys. 

_Himself._

 

His brooding is interrupted suddenly by a knock.

 

His head snaps ups and slowly he goes for the dagger on the back of his belt. Once his hand has a firm grip on the handle he gets up very carefully.

 

Three more knock are heard and then silence.

 

He drags his feet to the door. The beating heart on his throat.

Other knock and he halts his steps. His eyes squint trying to peer through the darkness and the closed door. His hand goes to the reach the knob and he forces himself to not hope. 

Two more knocks and he finally lets go some of the tension he’d been carrying since leaving cersei to her own after confronting her.  
He gulps.

The door is opened no more than a couple of seconds and that is all he need to grab Davos and squeeze him in.

The older man is breathing heavily and his recently shaved cheeks are red. He looks ill at ease with his courtier attire and his stance is awkward.

Stannis cares not. He can’t . Not now that the realm is on the brink of destruction.   
Davos wets his lips with his tongue. 

\- A girl on rosby from a lady’s maid. Two boys near visenya’s hill, from a shoemaker widow. Another boy from a blonde Tavern wench on flee bottom. –

-And- he grunts impatiently. Hard blue eyes making squirm the shorter man.

-That’s all.-

He grinds his jaw at hearing his knight’s short answer. 

It is not enough. It will never be. He glares at the half open satchel at the floor.  
The onion knight flushes a little at being pressed to stannis chest. For all the time he has known the man, his lord never acted rashly or misterously. He was one of the few noblemen who were straidfortward , even to the point of rudeness. But that was what made him reliable and trustworthy. Someone worth to follow. Someone who already gave him a better reward that he could ever had hoped. 

His loyalty was unwavering and strong . But he was worried.

He didn’t know what to think about his sudden interest on his brother’s bastards.

 

<

Davos would never dare to suspect his lord of some nefarious intention but his frantic conduct was … troubling. He had see him getting more agitated as the days passed. Always looking behind his shoulder as if expecting someone to jump him with a knife. 

 

And all has gotten worse since three days ago. 

 

 

He had been commanded to find a house on the outskirts of the red keep, something hidden. And the after he was charged to find the children he had to swear to return with answers and knock the door in specific ways to ensure his identity. Then was dumped outside.  
And for the aspect of stannis clothes he has remained there , locked on the chamber with half open books lying around everywhere.

 

 

His eyes catched stannis’s for a moment until his lord talks again.

\- ….Caterly Rock- he whispers

 

 

He waits for the younger man to continue but he doesn’t so he speaks.- M’lord..?- his voice is tinged with worry

 

 

-A kitchen maid on the rock. A blond one.-

 

 

Davos stares at him dumbly.

 

-M’lord?-

 

\- The one Robert bedded after the first feast- Stannis scowls at remembering the his brother pulling the girl on his lap in front of kevan Lannister.

 

\- She was pregnant. – and he is sure cersei will go after her

 

\- Get her and the child- he barks

The onion knight gest increasingly worried, he tries to trust his lord wont ask for him to harm them. Stannis believes in fairness. He is a sound man…… he has survived the siege and has fought bravely on the Greyjoy war, he…. certainly has not enough Targaryen blood for it to awake some kind of dormant madness… right?

\- Get all the children, first here and then go the rock.- 

 

-What should I do with’em?- he says uneasily.

\- Take them to dragonstone, search jobs for the mothers on the castle. Wait my orders-

Davos suppress a sight of relief and decides to be bold.

\- M’lord . Should I …. not wait for you?-

\- No-Stannis scowls again

 

 

 

-I have…. unfinished business here in kingslanding-


End file.
